Alucard is Integra's Immortal
by momoka3
Summary: Intergra misses Alucard due to how many missions he's been on and when he finally comes back home it is clear how she feels. That he is not a mere monster but her whole world. Her imortal.


Alucard Is Integra's Imortal

~CHAP 1~

Integra sat at her desk deep in thought. It had been many ears since she had taken over the Hellsing organization. And met Alucard. A faint smile came across her lips as she thought of the fond memory that she held so dear to her. If it weren't for Alucard, she would have been dead a long time ago. She knew that she was know for her strength and her pride, but in all reality, she was nothing without Alucard by her side.

But lately he had been going on many missions and was hardly ever home. Lonliness swept over the young woman, for she missed her count more then she would like to admitt. Things seemed so empty without him around and she truly felt alone for once in a very long time. She sighed and layed her head down on her desk. He'd be back soon. Then everything would be okay. Her eyes closed at the reassuring thought and she drifted into a deep slumber.

~CHAP 2~

"Master. Master?" Alucard stared down at his dozing master. A faint smile formed on his pale lips. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his gloved hand. " Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing," he murrmered softly. Intergra's eyes flutered open at the sound and touch of him.

She looked up. "Alucard?"

Alucard grinned in return.

Integra sat up and lit a cigar. "Welcome back, Count."

Alucard bowed. His crimson gaze met her's through his black mane of hair. "Glad to be back, my master. Has any one told you how adroable you look when you're asleep?"

Integra blushed brightly and turned her icy gaze on him. "Oh shut the bloody hell up!"

Alucard laughed at his master's embaressment. Even cuter.

Integra looked away from him, her cheeks still dusted with pink. "I missed you."

Alucard looked at her with shock for a moment. Integra was a very proud woman who rarely showed her feelings. For her to open up was rare. She truly had missed him. Alucard made his way over to her and placed his hand gentely on the side of her face. "Integra..."

She smiled a bit at his touch. He stroked the side of her face gentely as she held onto his hand and pressed it closer to her as if she were a small child. This behavior was something extremely rare for a woman such as Integra. But then again, no one knew her like Alucard did. This was the real Integra. The gentele, caring, affectionate person that she kept locked away from the rest of the world. This was his mistress. His queen of the night. He smiled.

"My Integra. My beloved master." His lips brushed hers. Integra's eyes widened as Alucard's mouth pressed against her's. He was kissing her! She stayed in shock only for a moment, but then her body began to relax and she found herslef wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. Her fingers tangled in his jet black hair causing him to let out a soft moan.

Alucard broke the kiss and locked his gaze with his master's. "Integra..."

Integra met her servent's crimson gaze. "Yes, Alucard?"

"Would you allow me to..."serve your needs"~" A smirk highlighted his lips. "Just give me the orders, my master, and it shall be done."

Integra blushed as the lustful words left his mouth. A grin formed on her lips. "Yes. Take care of your master's needs, my servent."

Alucard grinned. "As you command, my master."

~CHAP 4~

Integra snuggled into Alucard and rested her head on his bare shoulder. He smiled and pulled he bare body close to his. The feel of her warm bare skin on his made him sigh in content. He stroked her slik blonde hair thoughtfully as he listened to the steady rythem of her breathing and the beating of her heart. "Alucard?"

He looked down at her. "Hummm?"

"You are my imortal." That said, she smiled and closed her eyes imidiately falling asleep from exahaustion due to thier previous actions.

Alucard stared at her for a moment. It was amazing, simply amazing, how a woman like her could care for a monster like him. Yet here she was lying in his arms, curled up next to him like he was her whole world. And to her he was. He was all she had. Her count. He r Prince of Darkness. Her imortal.

~END~


End file.
